Dance In The Dark
by SKDanielle16
Summary: One-shot. After Dimitri's rejection Rose starts having one night stands with guys at court. One night she picks an unlikely guy and experiences a new way of having sex. Roleplay. But at the end of the night who does she end up with? Vague lemon. RxD? RxA?


**A/N: **Here's a one-shot I just decided to write. I'm a Lady Gaga fan, and only today just started going back to listening to her Fame Monster songs instead of Born This Way. So when I listened to Dance in the Dark, I thought of this idea. It's only a one-shot so nothing to come afterward. If there was another chapter, it would only be to tell you what I think happened at the end. Like who she ended up with. You'll get what I mean when you read. Please review! I want to hear your thoughts on this! Rated M for a reason!

**Disclaimer: **Richelle Mead owns Vampire Academy

**Dance in the Dark**

Rose walked into the dance club with one thought and one thought only.

Get drunk and find someone to have sex with.

She made her way in without having to wait in line and sat down at the bar waiting for the vodka she had just asked for. Tonight was one of her nights off and she wasn't going to waste it. Her last night off had been last week and she was dying to have sex again. She was dying to feel alive.

During the day she was a responsible guardian that worked alongside the guy she was once in love with, and still might've been, Dimitri Belikov. He broke her heart about a year ago when he decided that he couldn't love her anymore. At night, when she didn't have a shift, this is what she did. She hunted prey like she was accustomed to all of her life, but this time the game was different. She wasn't going to kill anyone, she was going to screw them. And have a goddamned good time doing it.

At first when she adopted this type of lifestyle, her best friend, Lissa, the Queen, wasn't sure if she liked the idea, because she thought it wouldn't be good for Rose. But as time went on and Rose continued to find her release from random guys, Dhampir or Moroi, she seemed to grow more alive. Lissa took notice of the attitude change and learned not to cringe whenever she found her best friend with a different guy in her house at court.

Of course, Lissa wasn't the only one to take notice. Dimitri had as well, but he thought nothing of it. He hadn't known for a long time what Rose was really doing. He just thought that she had finally gotten the point of what he kept telling her. _He could not love_. She started leaving him alone and he was grateful for that. But then, one morning, he walked into Rose's place without knocking, because Lissa had sent him for her, and he found her in the arms of another guy.

Dimitri didn't know what to do when he saw Rose burying her head into the guy's neck. All he could do was clear his throat to grab her attention and look away until the two dressed themselves. He was a ball of confliction in that moment. He didn't know whether to punish the guy for laying a hand on Rose, or to apologize for walking in on the intimate scene.

"You can turn around now." Rose called from over on the bed. She wore a t-shirt and a pair of pajama bottoms. Her partner for the night had on his clothes from the night before, Dimitri suspected. The man leaned over for a kiss that Rose gave him and then he left, but not without catching Dimitri's eye first. He was a Moroi man, one that he had never seen before, but Dimitri knew he had the eyes of a Ivashkov.

What would Adrian have thought of that? Weren't Rose and Adrian still together? Not that Dimitri worried too much about Rose's love life prior to this. He hadn't asked about it or listened to the rumors that spread like wildfire around court about Rose's relationships. For all he knew, Adrian and Rose had long split up. Now looking at the scene before him, Dimitri realized that that was probably the plausible answer.

Rose stared at Dimitri with no emotion on her face and fumbled with the strap of her bra underneath her shirt. That had been an awkward moment for the both of them.

And ever since then, Dimitri couldn't help but notice how Rose seemed to walk out of her room the mornings after her nights off with a different guy each time. What was she doing? Did she parade herself around like a whore now? When Rose came around, thoughts like this flooded his mind. But not too long after, he would internally scold himself and dismiss the thoughts of the woman he once loved... but doing so had since become a difficult task for him.

There were times when he thought that maybe he had been wrong. Maybe Rose was right, and all he had needed was time to forgive himself to be able to love again. Or maybe he was just getting jealous. He could never seperate his true feelings from all of the confusion in his head. Tonight was no different.

He walked the grounds of court and heard some shuffling across the way. His hand slipped across the stake in his pocket, but then fell when he realized the sound was only footsteps. Whoever it was had caught his attention, though. It was late and most people who lived in court were either already in bed or at the place they needed to be. As a guardian, Dimitri needed to check on everything that caught his attention just to be sure.

What he hadn't expected was to find Rose walking with such confidence in her step. His face fell when he realized she had the night off. He knew without a doubt that she going to go and pick up another one of her guys. So he followed her all the way into the club, but not before making sure someone else could take his shift. A part of him knew that watching Rose throw herself all over some guy would anger him, but he needed to see it with his own eyes. He needed to prove to himself that she was sleeping around. It was bothering him and he had to be sure.

As Rose drank the alcohol in her cup, she found a guy she was interested in. He danced with another girl on the floor, but she could tell they weren't together. In fact, they'd probably met tonight. She could tell by the way the girl seemed shy about her movements. The guy was obviously just looking for a one nighter, but the girl seemed too sweet for that to Rose. So she'd have to show him that he could come to her instead.

She downed the rest of her drink and slammed the glass on the table. And then the game began.

Dimitri knew the guy Rose had picked before she even made her way toward him. He saw the glimmer of excitement in her eye as she looked across the floor and just so happened to pick the back of Adrian Ivashkov's head. He didn't know if it was on purpose... or maybe she didn't realize it was him because the alcohol had gotten to her quicker than usual. It also could've been the lights. Dimitri could hardly see a thing in here.

He kept sitting where he was as Rose slithered through the crowd to Adrian.

Adrian, who had just gotten back to court after a long trip to Europe, had hardly gotten any while he was over seas. The thought of Rose was too much to bear and now that he was back, he was planning on going back to his old ways. The women in Europe hadn't known who he was, but the girls here most definitely did. They knew of his ways, his methods of dealing with the crazed mania of Spirit.

So as he entered the bar, he had one thing on his mind. Get a woman into his bed tonight. He didn't care what she looked like, how she talked, who she was. He only needed a place to stick his dick, and that was going to be enough for him tonight. Screw everything else.

He found a girl quick, but he knew that she was going to take some convincing. He decided to dance with her, and was really getting into the idea of screwing her tonight, but as they danced through another song, he started to realize that she wasn't going to want to. It was easy for him to tell who wanted what. This girl was looking for Prince Charming, not the sex crazed addict.

So he let her go, ignoring the frown that crossed her face as he did so, only to find another girl dancing near him. She slithered dangerously, moving her body around in her skin tight red dress. If it wasn't so dark, he might've noticed that he knew those curves. But he could only see another girl that he wanted. With the other girl forgotten, he walked over to the girl in the red dress and wrapped his arms around her waist, dancing behind her.

When Rose turned around, she could finally make out a face. She jumped back after she saw those eyes. She was dancing with Adrian, who she had broken up with last year a little while after Dimitri was turned back into a Dhampir. Things weren't going to work and she knew it. He knew it as well, and while the whole thing had been mutual, she was sure he would be hung up on her for a while. When had he gotten back to Court? Last Rose had heard, he was travelling.

Adrian was shocked as well at his choice for the night, but he went on with his urges anyway. He pushed the fact—that his one night fuck would be Rose—away into the back of his mind. The sober part of him was screaming crazily. It was Rose. He wanted sex, but he also wanted her. He hoped the two would come in a packaged deal. A moment later, he got his answer when Rose went back to moving sensually against im. He could smell her need, her want. Just as Rose could smell his.

Rose didn't know what to think about the whole thing, and never really had time to. Because when the song changed and Rose turned around in Adrian's arms, he kissed her.

Dimitri's hands clenched into fists as he watched the two sucking each others faces on the dance floor. The rage that flood throughout his system was not unlike the deadly rage he felt as he killed when he was Strigoi. But he pushed that haunting thought away and tried to get a hold of himself. He was better than this. He was better than what Rose was doing right now. How could she be parading herself around and giving herself for free to all these men. If anyone should deserve her, they should've had to work for it like he had.

Oh hell. Dimitri was not going to think about the cabin and their time together as mentor and student. Not now, not when she was in that red dress, and not when he had no feelings for her whatsoever.

Adrian almost keeled over in excitement and wonder when Rose moaned into his mouth. He couldn't help but remember the time when they had almost gone all the way. Thank God for the condoms in his wallet. Tonight he was going to get it. Tonight he wouldn't let her go. Not this time, but he still had to keep in mind that she was nothing else but another girl. The way her eyes gleamed, the way her hair felt in his fingers, the way her body called to him... Adrian couldn't let her get to him. Rose was just another girl, he tried to convince himself as he plunged his tongue into her mouth. Just another girl.

Rose wrapped her arms around Adrian's neck and slithered subtly up and down his body. She could feel his arousal drag against her body as she did so and couldn't wait for the night ahead. Just the thought of having sex again thrilled her. She was a little nervous, though. This was Adrian. The guy she once had deep feelings for. She had given him up for the chance to be with the guy she thought was her soul mate, but she had loved him. She would swear to that.

Okay, it was time to get out of there before Rose bent over and begged Adrian to take her there. She nearing the point where she was going to go crazy if he wasn't in her, Dimitri could tell. He knew that face. He had seen it once, and the way her eyes darkened with lust... it was a look he could never seem to get out of his mind. He could still remember her bare body against his as they moved together under the sheets of the bed in the cabin.

As he watched the two unlikely people getting ready to have sex walk out of the club, he closed his eyes to calm himself down. In his head, he repeated the mantra: _Rose is nothing to me. I am a monster. I do not love her anymore_. And as he said it over and over, it became easier to believe.

He didn't know what came over him, but he followed them. He didn't love Rose, but she was a friend of Vasilisa and he had to protect those who were in her life. It was his duty and what he devoted his life for. Yes, Rose needed to be watched over, and Dimitri would gladly take the job. It wouldn't affect him one bit. Rose was just another assignment.

They made it to Adrian's place quickly, and Rose pulled Adrian's pants down the moment he had the door closed. He breathed out heavily and grew harder down below. He watched Rose as she took his shoes off and started to feel him through his silk boxers. She wasn't another girl to him. No matter how much time he had spent away from her, no matter how many times he told himself she was just another girl... Damn it, she wasn't.

Oh fuck, Rose hadn't remembered Adrian to be so thick. She kept her eyes locked on the appendage beneath the fabric and decided she needed to see it again. Feel it again, and this time, there would be no stopping. Not like last time. She was desperate for sex now, she needed it and wanted it. Adrian was her willing partner so she would have him tonight.

A quick image of Dimitri flashed through Rose's mind like it always did when she was with a guy like this. She could never completely understand why this happened, but it always did. The first few times, she couldn't stop thinking about why his face popped into her mind when she with another, but as time went on, she learned to ignore it.

Dimitri stood outside the door and listened in on their heavy breathing. He slid down the wall and realized how perverted he might've seemed if they decided to come outside, but he knew that wasn't going to happen. They were busy, and everyone in this wing would've been asleep already anyway, so he had no worries of running into someone else. His head slumped down and he closed his eyes tightly, trying to drown on the sounds coming from inside the room. He could imagine them together and hated the sight.

What was happening to him? Why was the idea of Rose being with other men only affecting like this now? Was it because she was with Adrian? No. No, it wasn't that. He had hated the idea of her being with any other man. Dimitri hadn't been with another woman since Rose, so why was she going off with other men? He cursed in Russian and remembered that he had no right to be thinking these thoughts. He didn't even have a right to be here, listening in on them. It was an intrusion.

When he heard Rose moan out Adrian's name, he had had enough. He pounded his fist into the wall and stormed off to go back to his post. He phoned the guard who had taken his place and told him he was resuming his shift and it was done. That was that. He couldn't come back up here.

Rose shushed Adrian when she heard one large fist slam against the wall of his room. A moment later, when nothing else sounded, she kept on going. She was on top of Adrian, taking control of him. They had ridded each other of their clothes already and Rose finally slipped herself on top of him.

Adrian groaned and held her down on him for a few moments before letting her take back over. Adrian was going nuts. He had never allowed a woman to have him this way. Never had he been ridden before. He was always the dominant one in the bedroom; he liked showing all of these girls who was boss. But he would become submissive for Rose, and only Rose. He lost his mind and dove into the pleasure of her body.

"I love you," Adrian whispered out and Rose stopped her movements. He opened his eyes and pulled her down for a kiss. The words had slipped out and Adrian scolded himself for letting it happen. He couldn't ruin this. To save himself, he whispered against her mouth, "Say you love me, too. It's Roleplay. You'll like it."

Rose bit his bottom lip and continued moving on top of him. When she slowed, she knew that Adrian was close, because she was close as well. She drew her movements out agonizingly slowly and moved over him in small circles. It felt so good for the both of them, and when she came a moment later, she cried, "I love you, Dimitri!"

Like Adrian, the words had slipped out. Adrian flinched at the name she cried but then came up with an idea. She could still be his for a little while longer if they kept on with his last minute excuse. "I can be Dimitri," Adrian told her when Rose looked nervous and once again muttered the word, "roleplay." Rose was grateful for his discretion and decided that she didn't have to stop. She could enjoy his idea and pretend along with him.

She stayed on top of him until he got hard again and asked, "Who am I to you?" He was Dimitri, but who was she?

Adrian looked her in the eye, but couldn't think of anyone else he'd rather be with tonight but her. He shook his head, his mind running blank. He kissed her lips desperately and grabbed her ass in his hands, "You're you. You'll always be you. You are all you can be to me. You're everything. You're all around. You're all I see." His spirit madness had gotten to him. Being in this situation was almost too much to handle and he had let the crazy bleed through.

Rose didn't mind though. She nodded at his choice and whispered against his lips, "You feel so good, Dimitri."

"Oh, yeah Roza?" Rose's eyes widened when Adrian decided to use Dimitri's name for her, but she relaxed a second later. Adrian was going to make it as good for her as possible and if calling her Roza would make her happy, then he would do so. She seemed to like the idea of it when she kissed his lips afterward, so he went along with it.

He wasn't very good at a Russian accent, so he didn't make a fool of himself, but kept on with calling her Roza. If only Dimitri had known what he was missing. That bastard. He had this goddess of a woman waiting for him and yet he did nothing. What Adrian would do to be in his place. He almost laughed when he realized that he pretty much _was_ taking the Russian's place.

He wondered what Dimitri would think of what they were doing.

"Oh, Roza, don't stop," he moaned when Rose started moving over him again. Rose could see Adrian below her as she had sex with him, but when she closed her eyes, Dimitri was all there was. He was the one in her mind making love to her. Almost too fast, she came, and dropped down beside Dimitri—Adrian.

Usually Rose would stay the night with the men she slept with but tonight had been different. It had been an adventure for sure, almost a fantasy. She looked at Adrian on the bed as she slipped back into her dress. She threw her lacy underwear at Adrian and he caught it. Adrian held it in his hand and felt the sick urge to smell the cloth. Rose smiled softly at him before crawling back onto the bed.

Adrian looked at her beautiful face and knew that they probably wouldn't be doing this again. Not unless he wanted to act as if he was someone else again. He would do almost anything for Rose, but doing this again wasn't something he desired... not unless Rose acknowledged that it was actually him she was with. He hated to admit it, but he still loved her with everything in him and hated the idea of her thinking of Dimitri when he was in her.

Rose stared into his green eyes and leaned down slowly, giving him a soft kiss. Adrian's hand found its way to her cheek and he deepened the sweet kiss. She pulled away, much to Adrian's dismay and pecked his lips quickly again before whispering, "Goodnight, Adrian."

She got off the bed and then walked out the door, leaving Adrian to watch after her. She had called him Adrian just then.

But he couldn't let it get to him.

Rose slipped out of his room quietly, not wanting to disturb the other Ivashkovs who lived in this wing. She noticed a dent in the wall beside the door that wasn't there earlier and eyed it curiously. After a moment of thought, she started walking away from Adrian's room, exited the building and made her way back to her apartment.

When Dimitri heard the exact same set of footsteps as he had earlier, he almost groaned. Rose was here yet again. Was Adrian with her? He wouldn't follow her this time. He couldn't leave his post twice in one night. So he would wait for the steps to fade off as she made her way to wherever she was going. But they never did. Instead, they got louder. Louder until Rose was right in front of him.

Dimitri tried to hide his emotions. He could tell she had just come back from fucking Adrian. Her hair was messy, her lips were bruised and she had an afterglow on her smooth skin. Just like she looked the night they were together.

"Hello, Rose. What are you doing out so late? It's not safe. You should—"

Rose cut him off. "Oh, shut the hell up, Dimitri. I'm not a guardian for nothing." Rose crossed her arms and gave him a glare. She was about to lay it on him, and he knew it. "Why did you follow me tonight?"

Dimitri was caught. To be honest, he hadn't been to careful with staying hidden from her sight and it didn't come as a surprise to him that she had realized he was behind her the whole time. Did she know he had listened to them for a while? When he didn't answer, Rose kept going.

"Do you think I'm oblivious? Nice job at almost puching a hole in the wall, too. Didn't know you had that in you." She was tormenting him, taunting him. She stood on her toes until she was almost face to face with him. Her bruised lips brushed gently against his jaw and he was motionless. He could smell Ivashkov's scent on her but he didn't know if he could find it in him to care.

"You don't know what you're doing," Dimitri growled, pushing her off of him. She stumbled back in her heels, and would've twisted her ankle, had Dimitri not caught her at the last moment. She straightened herself up and started going at it with him again.

"Oh, I think you do. You see Dimitri, while you were listening in on my sexy evening, I was thinking only of you."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't you? I've told you many times that I only love you."

"If you loved me you wouldn't be whoring around."

Rose laughed humorlessly and leaned up again, this time wrapping her arms around Dimitri's shoulders, kissing his neck. She whispered against his skin, "When I'm with every one of those guys, I imagine myself with you." Her tongue darted out and tasted Dimitri's skin. Rose almost collasped right there. Her breathing sped up and she almost crumbled just at the feel of him. He wasn't responding to her, but she could feel his resolve fading. "Believe me."

Dimitri didn't push her away this time; he let her continue on her trek of forming a hickey on his neck. He hadn't been kissed or touched like this since their last time together and the sensation of her mouth on him drove him over the edge. His body was telling him to love her, but his mind was telling him the opposite. "I don't love you."

Rose pulled back and brushed his lip with the pad of her thumb, tugging slightly on the plumpness. She missed the feel of his lips on hers. "Yes, you do."

Dimitri shook his head gently, but his words were softer now. "I don't love you."

"Yes, you do," Rose repeated and finally pushed her lips on his.

Before Dimitri could figure out what was happening, he looked at his watch and had seen that his shift had just ended. Thank the Heavens. Dimitri had had enough with putting up his walls. He had enough with this pushing Rose away shit. He wanted her. He would always want her. He loved her with everything in him and nothing would ever change that.

He leaned down and pulled her legs up around his waist, then carried her over to his room. He didn't intend on having sex with her tonight. Not after she had just been with someone else, Adrian of all people, but he would make love to her soon. The moment she took a shower, he thought to himself.

Rose did not lift her lips from his until they were safe in his room, on his bed together. She slipped out of her dress and Dimitri lent her one of his shirts to wear. The two of them laid on his bed after that, only kissing, and talking.

Just before the two drifted off into sleep, Rose's hand found Dimitri's and she whispered into the silence, "I love you, Dimitri."

She bit her lip and kept her eyes closed, hoping that she would truly hear Dimitri's voice this time and not Adrian's.

"I love you, too, Roza."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Open ending! Total mindfuck. So what do you think? Did she hear Adrian's voice or Dimitri's? She could've been with Adrian the whole time, roleplaying. We will truly never know. But I like it this way. Make your guesses. Keep in mind though that this is a oneshot :) No continuations!

If you like my writing though, go check out my new story: The Violinist Who Stole The Dancer's Heart. I've also got another story up called White Blank Page! Thanks for reading. Please review!


End file.
